Un vacío
by Mad Rainbows
Summary: Fuiste desde el primer momento lo más importante para mi, y ahora que te fuiste dejaste en mi memoria un vacío que nunca lograré llenar de ningún modo– Shadow&María/ Historia del comienzo en la Ark reescrita/ ADVERTENCIA: Shadow versión humana.


**_NOTA DE AUTOR: Shadow esta en mi versión humana._**

* * *

_Jamás conocí algo similar al tan llamativo "__**Amor**__", no sé como se debe de sentir o si lo sentí de verdad alguna vez. _

_Nunca tuve una __**Madre**__ que me educara de esa forma tan__, quiero creer,_ peculiar y atenta. 

_Sin embargo, __**Tú**__ fuiste mi definición más cercana a esos dos términos._

.

.

.

Sus primeros latidos se dieron dentro de una prisión de cristal, contenido por cables inyectados directamente a sus venas manteniendo la presión sanguínea regular. Ya no se sabía exactamente cual era su composición, no era una maquina pero era mucho menos que un humano; No por apariencia ni por ser inferior a uno, más bien dicho porque lo habían dotado débilmente de una cosa que los humanos desperdician: _Emociones_. Aunque tenía la contextura de un ser viviente común - algo más resistente en otros aspectos - su mente modificada era mucho más relativa a una computadora.

Así es como sus "_padres"_ adoptivos querían que fuera. De otra forma los sentimientos se interpondrían entre los planes que le tenían reservado. Aunque no eran de mala intención, meditaron el posible hecho de una rebelión o su re-programación por parte de entidades malvadas; Además, por usar lo que quedaba de un reciente joven difunto, era difícil que, aunque reemplazaron varios huesos y otras cosas ya sin recuperación, el cerebro reanimado dejara de cumplir alguna de las funciones a la que estuvo acostumbrado.

Podía escuchar a los científicos, fuera de su cuna de agua, hacer ruidos que le atormentaban; Sonidos de escritura molesta, tintinear de fríos metales y voces escandalosamente murmurantes. Estaban muy interesados en los primeros signos de que la vida volvía a ser parte de él. Anotaban cualquier movimiento que hacía: Frecuencia de latidos, las irregularidades de los músculos como el mover frenético de los dedos de sus manos, de su boca, de sus parpados, de sus cejas...

Escribían y escribían golpeando las puntas metálicas de las lapiceras contra los papeles que, a medida que sus sentidos se agudizaban al despertar de la muerte, cada vez él los sentía más intensos y comenzaba a perturbarlo de una manera similar a escuchar disparos consecutivos de una ametralladora. Y al estar más molesto por la frecuencia en que estos individuos le alteraban su dulce quietud, se quiso hacer escuchar: Intentó hablar, pegar un grito o un sonido desgarrador que llamara la atención de todos y que se quedaran perplejos en silencio al demostrar su ira. Por más que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire no lograba que ni un susurro saliera de su garganta.

Su cólera aumentó y, como la bestia enjaulada que era, atentó contra los vidrios en un frenesí de locura. Estos resistían firmemente a las garras del animal y sus cuidadores se asombraron, congelaron las miradas sobre él; Aunque no podía verles a la cara - ya que sus parpados le eran pesados aún - se calmó junto con el ambiente. Poco duró ese momento cuando los locos torturadores gritaron de emoción:

**–¡El _Proyecto Shadow_ está dando frutos!–**

Se desató una ola de aplausos, fue lo último que soportó de aquellos alborotadores. Una vez más desató su fuerza contra los cristales. Pero ahora daba impresión que no se detendría por más que ellos se callaran; ¡Y además parecía que el vidrio comenzaba a crujir! Intentaron calmarlo pero escucharlos murmurar esos sonidos aún inentendibles solo le asqueaba más. En desesperación los científicos llamaron al creador de esta investigación.

En poco tiempo se apareció un viejo doctor regordete muy agitado acompañado de una jovencita que no parecía para nada ser su relativa de sangre; Completamente opuestos: Ella era pálida, de ojos celestes cielo, delgada y sobre su delicada figura caía una melena de rubios cabellos ligeramente curveados al final. El Doctor - su abuelo - era de tes algo más morena, una notable nariz y anteojos azules obscuros adornaban su rostro, su cuerpo gordo y los único cabellos que tenia era un tupido bigote marrón grisáceo.

Mientras su abuelo admiraba como su creación hacía aquel tumulto y preguntaba a los demás sobre lo ocurrido, ella se acercó curiosa al monstruo encerrado que no dejaba de intentar satisfacer su deseo de libertad. Cuando finalmente el vidrio comenzó a drenar de a gotas el agua que contenía todos los científicos entraron en pánico. Hablaban rápido decidiendo que hacer, estaban tan ocupados que no notaron como ella se apoyaba en el cristal, con intención de abrazar a ese asustado animal. Y le susurró tiernamente unas palabras que él no pudo realmente entender pero, debido al tono suave y dulce que usó, como no le comprendió el lenguaje fue como si le hubiera tarareado una canción de cuna.

Fue lo más relajante que había escuchado desde su forzoso despertar; Dejó sus fuerzas y se dedicó a deleitarse con esa voz que le acariciaba los oídos. La rubia se alegró y levantó la mirada hasta dar con el rostro de él, sonrió al verlo en paz por fin. Enseguida emparcharon el vidrio para que aguantara un poco más, hasta que todo esté en condiciones para sacarlo de allí. Su abuelo corrió hasta ella y le agradeció un par de veces; Él no estaba dormido y menos con la voz áspera de ese viejo loco, esperando atentamente deseando que la dulce voz se apodere del aire otra vez...

Se escuchó hablar nuevamente al Doctor que dijo un nombre y de la grata entonación una risita, de alguna forma esa palabra le pareció que estaba en conexión con ella e intentó repetirla:

–_Mmm-a-Marr-i-aa_– Tartamudeó en su propia mente con dificultad –_Ma-rri-a_–

**–_María_–**

* * *

**Continuará...**

Que tal, gente? Hoy comienzo este nuevo fic que espero que sea de su agrado.

Siempre amé esta historia dentro del universo Sonic,y os digo que no va a ser igual que en el juego.

Tuve esta idea a partir de un concurso en facebook entre fans y fue la ultima en ser eliminada. Diablos, ¿Como no les puede tocar el corazón esta pareja?

Además de que hoy me enteré que mi novio saca el pasaje hoy para irse a estudiar a otra provincia. Necesito blasfemar hasta el cansancio por esta noticia...

Así que masomenos va dedicada a este malviviente que extrañaré / 3

Bueno, ojala me dejen algún comentario de como les parece este fic por ahora :)

Chau-chau!


End file.
